1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of paintless applications and, more particularly, to an apparatus and process for applying a sealant bead to a paintless film edge.
2. Description of Related Art
Millions of dollars are presently spent each year painting and de-painting aircraft. Additionally, the hazardous materials associated with the paints and solvents used for such painting and de-painting contribute to polluting the environment.
A new paintless technology called xe2x80x9cAppliquexe2x80x9d offers many advantages over paints and paint systems currently used. The new coating significantly reduces hazardous material use, cuts fuel cost, improves corrosion protection, and reduces aircraft weight growth.
The applique is basically a paint-replacement adhesive film which is applied to typically painted portions of an aircraft, similar to window tinting films applied to car windows. The film is applied in gores or patches with each successive layer slightly overlapped on the next.
One concern with the application technique of the applique is the tendency of the film edges to peel or tear apart under the extreme force of air rushing over the surface at high speeds. Despite the film being self-adhesive, the edges must still be reinforced with, for example, a sealant bead or edging. Testing has shown that the new paintless film, with a beaded edge, can successfully sustain flights at approximately twice the speed of sound.
Currently, the adhesive bead application includes using parallel bands of masking tape to form a narrow channel over the edge of the gore into which a sealant is applied. Subsequently, the sealant is skived. Intersecting corners must be done sequentially, after the first of the intersecting edges has cured. Covering an aircraft in this manner is very labor intensive and time consuming both of which greatly increases the cost of applying the film.
The present invention achieves technical advantages as an apparatus and method for securing an edge of a paintless type film gore. A fluid sealant material is striped along the edge of the gore using a striping apparatus. The striping apparatus comprises a serrated application wheel rotatably coupled to a housing which contains the fluid sealant. The sealant is transferred to the wheel for application to the gore as the wheel is rolled along the edge to be secured.